Temple of the Digi-Destined; Part 3, The Loss
by silverlily
Summary: Not many people have read my "Temple of the Digi-Destined" Series. I'm guessing because it's not is script form. Well, a kick @$$ fic does not need to be in script form! I'll show you ALL!!! ~Continues to yell until the nut house comes and takes her away~


  
The Temple of the Digi-Destined, Part 3; The Loss  
  
  
Author's note: No, it's not what you think!!! I never killed Matt! I may make   
him get hurt or something, but I never kill him!  
Author's note 2: Please do NOT post threats onto the review board from this chapter on! Whoever that dies in those chapters WILL come back to life! (Even after posting this note, I'm expecting death threats.)  
Author's note 3: I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah, you know the rest.  
Author's note 4: Enjoy.  
  
Jaws dropped. Eyes bulged. No one could believe what was happening right now before them. The facts they heard just didn't make sense.  
Tai? One of Matt's closest friends poisoned him? A great leader and friend, leading a group to save two worlds. Now he stood before them, as a murderer? This puzzled everyone.   
"Tai?" Sora managed to stammer. "How could you have done this? This is Matt we're talking about..." But Tai just laughed.  
"I am not Tai. I'm not what anyone thinks." 'Tai' said. "Sometimes I could be your leader Tai. Sometimes I could be an innocent little Orimon. Sometimes I could be any of you. But my true identity... is a Bogamon. (Pronounced Bog-a-mon)"   
  
Digital Description: Bogamon is a shape-shifting digimon who is able to turn into any living thing he has seen before. A Bogamon that doesn't turn into another living thing has no attack. No digimon has ever seen a Bogamon in its true form.   
  
"If you're not Tai," Izzy said. "Then where is he?"  
"Your leader, Tai?" Said Tai/Bogamon, with an insane smirk on his face. "He refused to give me information I needed about him... (Points to Matt) ... so I tortured him until he would. But he still didn't, so, well, lets  
just say that his road ends here..."  
Bogamon's smirk spread wider on his face. He disappeared into the shadows for a minute, then kicked some things out. Two, in fact.   
The real Tai and Agumon laid before them face down, limp, and lifeless.  
"Oh my God..." Joe stammered, looking at the motionless bodies before them.  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" Sora screeched at the top of her lungs. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FILTHY MINDLESS DIRTY B-"   
"Sora!" Mimi yelled, blurring off the next word.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Sora continued. "Biyomon!"  
Without another word...  
  
Biyomon digivolved to... Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon digivolved to... Garudamon!  
  
Garudamon broke the ceiling open and flew outside. Bogamon glowed darkly and began to change shape into a Garudamon and followed the original Garudamon. The gang rushed outside.  
  
Both Garudamons were battling furiously in the sky. Even though Sora's Garudamon appeared to be winning, it turned out to be Bogamon who was winning. Bogamon accually turned out to be a mega digimon.   
  
"Garudamon needs help!" Sora yelled to the group. "WELL???"  
Everyone didn't need telling twice. It was obvious Sora wanted to avenge Tai and Agumon's death very badly.   
  
Tentomon digivolved to... Kabuterimon!  
Palmon digivolved to... Togemon!  
Gomamon digivolved to... Ikkakumon!  
Patamon digivolved to... Angemon!  
  
Kabuterimon digivolved to... Megakabuterimon!  
Togemon digivolved to... Lilymon!  
Ikkakumon digivolved to... Zudomon!  
Angemon digivolved to... Magnaangemon!  
Gatomon digivolved to... Angewomon!  
  
"Hold on!" Said an Orimon, running out of the broken tent. "One of you must come with me quickly! There is still a way to save your friend!"  
"You mean Tai???" Sora asked hopefully.   
"No, no, not the young man with the goggles!" The Orimon replied quickly. "The young man with the blond hair and fever!"  
"Oh, you mean Matt." Said Sora with a frown, then realized what he said. "OH!"   
"I'll come!" Said Mimi. "Lilymon is the only one who can fit in the tent anyway..."   
"Come quickly, then, there's not much time!" The Orimon panicked and rushed back into the tent. Mimi followed with Lilymon close behind.   
"Not so fast!" Said Bogamon.  
The ground began to rumble. From the ground came several Redveggimon. (Why did I use Redveggimon? Oh well, back to the story)  
"Follow them, and don't let them escape!" Yelled Bogamon.   
The Redveggimon began to move their way towards Mimi and Lilymon.  
"Zudomon, stop them!" Joe yelled.   
Zudomon moved in front of the Redveggimon and began to hit his hammer randomly around the door.   
"Great, Zudomon! I'll go after Mimi!" Joe said, as Zudomon let him pass, then continued to hammer the Redveggimon.   
"Wing Blade!" Yelled the real Garudamon.  
"Horn Buster!" Said Kabuterimon.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted.  
  
Three beams of light shot at Bogamon, but he dodged them easily as if they were aimed miles away from him. He changed into all three digimon (At different times) and shot their own attack at them, causing the three digimon to fall to the ground.   
  
"Gate of Destiny!" Shouted Magnaangemon.   
  
Even with an attack so great and powerful, Bogamon changed back into Kabuterimon, who was so big that he could not fit into the gate.   
  
"He's to powerful, Sora!" Kari said. "What can we do?"  
"We're not giving up!" Sora yelled back, causing Kari to take a step back. "Not for what he's done! Don't you want to avenge for your big brother!?"   
Behind their backs, Izzy whispers to TK, "When it comes to Tai, she's a whole different person."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zudomon is still hammering at the Redveggimon, and is later on joined by Lilymon.   
  
In the tent somewhere...  
  
"Alright, we'll need... Pheonixmon Feather Powder... yes, we've got that... small pieces of Monocromon teeth... yes, we've got that too..." Orimon continued down the list of what the medicine ingredients are. Finally, arriving at the last one. "Oh dear, that's going to be tough... yes, very tough..."   
"What is it?" Mimi asked.  
"A bit of the poison that the digimon... in your case, person, drank." Said Orimon, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what that could be..."  
"That means... he's going to die if we don't get the type of poison that poisoned him in the first place?" Mimi asked, frowning.  
Slowly, Orimon nodded.  
"Wait!" Joe said. "The poison has to be from the cup of berry juice Bogamon handed Matt earlier! All we have to do is get a bit of that juice!"  
"Well, let's hope he didn't drink it all, we need an entire tablespoonful." Said Orimon.  
"I'll go get the glass!" Joe volunteered. Just then, Lilymon rushed into the room and quickly slammed the door.   
"There are to many Redveggimon!" Lilymon panted, trying to catch her breath. "They jumped onto Zudomon and got him down! They're swarming in here like a really bad disease!"  
"They ARE a really bad disease!" Said Mimi. "Joe, are you sure about this? I mean, I could go with Lilymon, she could protect me..."  
"Thanks Mimi, but you stay here, I'll be all right." Joe said, leaving the room.   
  
Lilymon wasn't kidding. The Redveggimon were all over the place, and all of them looked ready to strike.   
"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU ROTTEN OVER GROWN VEGETABLES!" Joe yelled. "OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO MY NEXT APPITIZER!"   
Some of the Redveggimon backed away, but one yelled, "He doesn't have anything to protect him! Attack!"   
Ok, Joe thought, running off. Threatening isn't going to help...   
Quit being a wimp! Said another voice in his brain. Just trample them! They're much shorter than you are!  
It's not gonna work, It's not gonna work... Says the first voice in his brain.  
Who cares??? Says the second voice. Do it!  
Hey, I'm the boss here! Yelled the first voice.  
Says who? Yelled the second voice.  
Me! Yelled the first voice.  
Oh ya? Yelled the second voice.  
Ya! Yelled the first voice.  
  
Confused by the two arguing voices in his brain, he turned around, knowing it's not going to work, ran across the Redveggimon and trampling several of them. Finally, he reached the room where they first were and slammed the door closed, then locked it.   
  
"Phew!" Breathed Joe.  
See, it did work! Said the second voice.   
I'm glad I thought of it! Said the first voice.   
You didn't think off it, I did! Said a second voice.  
Oh ya??? Said the first voice.  
Ya! Said the second voice.   
CAN'T YOU TWO BOTH SHUT UP??? Yelled a third voice in his brain.  
(Silence)  
That's better. Said the third voice.   
  
"Ow... now I have a headache..." Said Joe. "Now let's see..."  
Gabumon was sitting next to Matt, who was slightly red on the cheeks.  
"Joe!" Said Gabumon. "Am I glad to see you here!"  
"Is Matt all right?" Joe asked, but Gabumon shook his head.   
"He's just getting worse by the minute." Said Gabumon, frowning. "Have you found a cure yet?"  
"Ya, but we're gonna need the poison that poisoned him." Said Joe. "Do you know what glass he drank from?"  
"I think it was that one." Gabumon replied, pointing to an almost empty glass next to the medicine Mimi spilled. "Is it enough?"  
Joe picked up the glass. It looked like it wouldn't fill a tablespoon. "Let's hope." He finally said. "Gabumon, stay here with Matt. I need to go back to Mimi and Lilymon. Let's hope they finished the medicine so that we could come back as soon as possible."   
"Ok." Said Gabumon nodding. "You better hurry back. He doesn't look so good right now."  
"I will." Said Joe, nearly out. "I promise."  
  
Joe knew it was a bad idea to promise Gabumon, since he isn't even sure the poison was contained in the glass. But, it was all he had so he had to at least try. He also knew that the team was losing badly to Bogamon, so he HAD to get Matt back to health to send out Metalgarurumon. If only Tai were here...  
  
Joe trampled his way once more, back into the room where Mimi, Lilymon, and the helpful Orimon was.   
"Joe!" Mimi said with a sigh of relief. "You're back!"  
"Did you get the juice?" Asked Orimon.  
"I did." Joe said, holding up the glass. "Is it enough?"   
"It may be a little less," Said Orimon, squinting at the glass. "But we'll have to try. Joe, pour the remainder of the juice in here."  
Orimon held up a medium sized mixing bowl filled with a strange silvery substance. Joe did as he was told and added the juice in. It turned a bright blue. (Silver and red makes blue?) Then, Orimon told Mimi to get a small empty orb that was strung with a rope. (Remember, Orimons don't have hands) Mimi did so, and Joe scooped it full with the medicine, then closed it.   
"The medicine is ready." Said Orimon. "He must wear it around his neck for at least seven days. It will help wear the poison off completely."   
"Thanks, Orimon!" Said Joe, taking the necklace orb and running off.   
"Wait!" Orimon said, causing her to stop. "The medicine we created is a very old formula. If anything done in the process was wrong, it may become dangerous. Remember, that substance has a very magical power besides healing. You must be careful!"  
"Oh..." Joe said, looking at the crystal orb.   
"Come on, Joe, we've got to go! We can't waste anymore time!" Said Mimi.  
"Right." Said Joe, following Mimi.   
Lilymon blasted away the Redveggimon that came near. Finally, they once again reached the room. Matt laid down worse than ever and Gabumon still by his side.  
"Joe!" Gabumon said. "You're back! And Mimi!"  
"Lilymon is outside blasting away those sick little veggies." Said Mimi with a small smile. "That should teach them."  
"Where's the medicine?" Asked Gabumon.  
"Joe has it." Mimi replied. "Joe? Well? Are you going to put it around Matt's neck?"  
Joe didn't do anything. He just stared down at the blue glass orb in his hand. What if the process was wrong? What if I didn't bring the correct glass? He thought. Then it would be all my fault if something goes wrong...  
"Joe?" Mimi said. "Can we stop daydreaming? Matt really needs that medicine now."   
Joe looked up. "Mimi," Joe said. "What if the potion was wrong? Then we'd lose another friend, and it would be my fault. Our friends need him and we're losing badly, but I can't stand to see another member gone."  
Mimi looked at Joe, smiled, and shook her head. "Joe," Mimi began. "I know what you're thinking. Maybe the potion was wrong and it may be possible it's gonna do some terrible things to Matt... but if we just leave him like this, he's going to die, and you know that, Joe. If he puts on that necklace, he at least has a chance. So please, give Matt the medicine, Joe."   
Joe stood still. Mimi was right. If he gave Matt the medicine, he might survive. Everyone needed him. He was getting worse every minute, and in his hand he held what decides life and death. Death seemed to have more of the chance...  
Just then, unexpectedly, the door burst open and Tanemon flung to the floor with bruises and marks all over. The Redveggimon had became too much for her.  
"Tanemon!" Yelled the terrified Mimi. "Are you all right?"  
Tanemon looked up slowly and explained what was happening outside.   
"Everyone is down, and back to their in-training form." Tanemon said. "We can't hold back any longer."   
"You've got to do it now! We haven't got any time left!" Mimi said, turning to Joe.   
Do it! Joe's mind told him. Do it now! It'll work!  
Joe didn't wait a second longer. Gripping onto the string, he flung the orb around Matt's neck. It only glowed brightly for a few short seconds, then... it stopped...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What will happen? Did the medicine work? Or did it not? Has there been a large twist in the path of the digi-destined? Find out next time, on "The Temple of the Digi-Destined, Part 4, (Sub-title currently unknown)!"   
  
Author's note 5: So what do you think? Please R/R. I hope I didn't leave it hanging too much... Next part will be up in about a week or more, since the start of Junior High has already been too much for me to handle. Catch ya later! ~_^   



End file.
